When measuring structure widths of a structure with integrated circuits that is applied on a substrate surface of a substrate, discrepancies occur if structure widths are measured by means of different measurement methods or measuring devices. The reason for this is that the structure widths are measured at different heights with regard to the substrate surface. In addition to the method-specific or device-specific measured value difference, this generally leads to a mutually deviating behavior of the measured value increase, particularly in the case of the trapezoidal structures, if the sidewall angle of the trapezoidal structure depends on the structure width. This proves to be particularly disadvantageous for the required correspondence given a multiplicity of different measuring devices and measurement methods within high-volume production, in which case the measured values obtained are intended to be comparable with one another.
In particular, measured value differences occur if structure widths are determined with the aid of an electron beam method and with the aid of an optical method.
To date, it has been possible to carry out the systematic measured value adjustment by comparison with cross-sectional recordings of the structure, e.g. by means of scanning electron microscopy. What is disadvantageous in this case is that the high preparation outlay for producing cross sections of the structure to be examined is time-consuming. Moreover, in the case of small structure widths, (less than 100 nm), evaluation errors may occur during measurement of the cross-sectional recordings created by the scanning electron microscope.